Red and White Roses - England's Blog
by AFleetingPhantom
Summary: Hi guys! It's the 21st century and I'm not an old man! I never was! I am physically 20, you know? Do you have any idea what British 20-year-olds get up to? Anyway, if you're interested, come and stalk me as I tell you exactly how I feel about the world Oh! And don't forget to message me! I'd be happy to talk to you all!
1. Lights, Camera, INTRO

Hi! Welcome to my blog/mailbox thing! My name is England, but you can call me Alex, Arthur, Arthor, Arther, Al, whatever! Just don't call me Artie. Or Iggy. I will hurt you.

So I've been looking around at the other blogs, and I've noticed that there are some people who are pretending to be me! So I decided that I'll make a blog of my own :3

:3

:3

:3

_Kitty face_

Ahem.

I guess I have to do, like, a bio or something then…

Name: Alex Adler! Don't shout at me because of my last name…

Nation: Oh sweet England how we love you~ The pride of English countryside~

Age: And I was like – 20! 20! 20! Yeah~ /shot

Birthday: 23rd June :3

Gender: Male~

Orientation: As in sexual orientation? Guys, I don't care if you're female, male, French, a piece of toast…

Pets: A LION, A RAVEN AND A YORKIKE. YAP YAP.

Relationship Status: What is this, Facebook? Single. For now.

Mood: PARTY HARD

_#England's pet peeves_

I am not an old man. I do not wear sweater vests. I do not wear suits (all the time). Classical music is not the only music I listen to. I'M PHYSICALLY 20 OVER HERE GUYS. Honestly, what kind of 20-year-old does that?

No offense if your 20 and you do stuff like that.

So yeah. Also, my teeth are lush, my food is lush, my eyebrows are not large and Brother Scotland does not come around to my house and abuse me all the time. What is _wrong _with you people!?

_#The pet peeves rant is over_

So…yeah! Please talk to me! I get lonely on this island with only Scotland and my little brother Wales to talk to. Oh! And my magical friends~


	2. Toast, Drinking and Replies oh my!

Mood: Mega Ultra Parteh Time

I have…popularity? OH YEAAAHHH

So, I make a blog and I get 5 people talking to me. Yay X3

X3 _EXCITED KITTY FACE APOCALYPSE_

**To: Princess, Hero and Alpha**

**From: England**

**Subject: Dog. Okay.**

**Yep, I said I did on my bio~ A yorkie, or a **_**Yorkshire Terrier. **_**They're the cutest dogs ever. X3 He's so small and cute and stuff. He's called Benjamin. He's so cute. I have him on my lap now. I will love him forever.**

**Ah. Potions. Well, my potions are appetizing because I'm awesome. And I believe that particular potion I made was when the my fellow Bad Brother Nations were in the house, making the air in my house awesome cubed (because me, Prussia and Denmark. Come on.) and affecting the potion and making it so amazingly tasty that no one would be able to resist it's awesome glory. **

**And there's your explanation.**

**Anyway, have a fun Rave parteh. Me and the other Germanic nations are having a Sparkle Party at Austria's without his permission. Gonna be fun X3**

**To: Greenland**

**From: England**

**Subject: What did he compare them too?**

**America said **_**what **_**about my eyebrows? MY EYEBROWS ARE MAJESTIC BEASTS. THEY NEED NOT BE BULLIED BY FOUL-SMELLING SPOONS. HMPH.**

**Ahem.**

**I am not fake because even if I wasn't the real England I would still be English so ha.**

**Brother doesn't want to admit it. You'll have to beat him up a couple of times to get your money.**

**And he put what in my-ofuthgruhoeruhrthbBJHRGBRUTG HUTHGUEUGRGhfujhgjrghtgh**

**HONK GONG. I MEAN- HONG KONG. I SWEAR TO UNICORNS.**

**To: Epic Hero Laugh**

**From: England**

**Subject:**

**The account user who let me put my blog on here wants to say something~**

_**Good idea! England's name is different because "Arthur" is associated with old people by most people over here. Seriously. Also, "Arthur Kirkland" is a pretty Scottish name. Both are very Scottish. "Alex Adler" is actually pretty German, but England is a Germanic nation ;)**_

**Done! So that's why my name is Alex Adler. I still reply to Arthur though!**

**To: xXxXLupicideXxXx**

**From: England**

**Subject: Yes.**

**A piece of toast, yes. Love is love. Also, "The Power of Love" came on my Spotify just as I wrote that. It's a conspiracy.**

**To: RandomKid2012**

**From: England**

**Subject: AH!**

***falls over* I WAS NOT EXPECTING A GLOMP ATTACK. AH.**

**YES I AM. QUESTIONS ARE GOOD. TASTE NICE.**

**Yes. Why not? Sure.**

***holds up picture of Celto-Germanic rabbit mouse rat thing in a cloak* WASN'T I CUTE**

**Portugal, Prussia, Denmark, Poland, Germany and Veneziano are pretty cool too… **

**Stalker mode activated? Cool. Just don't watch me while I sleep. That's just creepy. You're not a sparkly vampire. Right?**

Replying is fun~

#England Gets Annoyed

So I went to the US for a world meeting and it was rubbish, so I wanted a drink. Anyway, me, Prussia, Denmark and Germany all go out to this bar and only Denmark is allowed in (He's 21) and we were like "Why not us?" and they were like "You have to be 21." And we were like "Why?" and they were like "That's the drinking age here." And this is stupid. In Germany, you can start at 16. SIXTEEN. Anyway, I'm _way _over 21 but I look 20 and my ID says 20 so it's just stupid. Wat.

#England Stops Ranting

It was great to talk to you all! I'm off to Berlin with the other Germanic nations for NYE, but I'll be back in 2013, maybe sooner if I can!


	3. Happy new year! It's 2013!

Hiya everyone! Happy New Year – it's 2013! The year of Iron Man 3, BBC Sherlock Series 3 and Hetalia: The Beautiful World! I looked for a countdown timer for APH, and found out, that right now, 21 Days, 23 Hours, 7 minutes and 59 seconds in counting!

Anyway, 2013 is supposed to be the "get fit" year for a lot of people in the UK, so I'm gonna be eating a lot more healthy things, which is a shame since most of my traditional dishes are meaty/fatty. Sheppard's Pie, Black Pudding even the Bratwurst that _Preußen und Deutschland _give me! I won't be able to eat one of Scotland's breakfasts (or any of his food really) and not even a Full English Breakfast! Ugh.

I noticed that I have to reply to a couple of things now, I've got my Yorkshire Tea and my Sheep Mug, so let's go!

**To: BFFL Like foreverz!**

**From: England**

**Subject: LLAMAS YEAH**

***stares at ID***

…**Back in a tick.**

***5 hours later***

**DYDH DA! LANGE NICHT GESEHEN! LOL I said Hello in-in Cornish then I-I-I I said Long time no see i-i-i-in German! LOL X3**

**A-A-A-Anywaaaay, I-I wont tell the-the-the cops, ja? ****W-We're f-friends, ja? **

**W-What if? I LOVE THAT GAAAAME X3 **

**Ummm…f-for number one, I-I would s-save Gil! B-Because he's pretty and nice and I have a crush on him and stuff. D-Don't tell!**

**I m-m-might b-be LUNA LOVEGOOD! B-Because she is a-awesome, ja? X3**

**I-I would say…uh…KANGAROOZA! B-Because I just made it up and it i-is the best word ever X3**

**To: Princess, Alpha and Hero**

**From: England**

**Subject: **_**Hangover**_

_**Preußen und Dänemark **_**gave **_**Deutschland **_**their dogs to look after, so I think that's where they are :3**

**So, you're having a doggeh rave parteh at America's house just so you can trash it?**

**OK. Tell him I was involved. Revenge for his drinking laws, ja?**

**Also, sorry if I randomly speak German, last year I was mainly with the Germanic family, and I could **_**not **_**get rid of them. Ugh. Prussia's alright though, and so is Demark. Belgium's cool too, I guess.**

**See ya from Northern Europe ;3**

I've written replies

Time after time

I've been berated

But committed no crime

And bad mistakes

I've made a lot

I've had my share of sand kicked in my face but I've come through!

I~ Am British~ My friends~

And I~ Will be British~ To the end~

:3 Queen is awesome. I salute you, Freddie Mercury. RIP

Also, if I haven't already said, Happy New Year~! 2013, here I come!


End file.
